List of The Fairly OddParents characters
This is a list of characters from The Fairly OddParents. Main Characters Timmy Turner Timmy Turner (voiced by Tara Strong), is an elementary school student. With a few exceptions, he is always seen wearing a pink baseball cap and a pink shirt, which his parents bought because they wanted a girl. (In real life, pink was used because the cartoonist ran out of sources of blue, which he really wanted.) Cosmo and Wanda Cosmo and Wanda (voiced by Daran Norris and Susan Blakeslee), are Timmy's fairy godparents. Cosmo is childish, emotional, and easily excited, while Wanda is generally more calm and mature. However, despite their differences, they are very much in love. Cosmo has a pet girl nickel called Phillip. Poof Poof is Cosmo and Wanda's new baby boy. He resides with Timmy and and the Fairly Odd Parents. Jorgan thinks that he has Baby Poof and is training him, buft he actually has a Poof doll. Poof is the first fairy baby born in 10,000 years, after Cosmo was supposed to be the last fairy baby ever born because they can be so destructive. Poof was named Poof after always saying "Poof." Vicky Vicky (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a teenage girl who works as a babysitter. She enjoys annoying and being mean to the kids she babysits. For this reason, Timmy, who is one of the kids she babysits, doesn't like her. The only adults who know how mean she is are her parents, who she is equally mean to. She has a sister, Tootie, who she terrorizes as well. Mr. and Mrs. Turner Mr. and Mrs. Turner (voiced by Daran Norris and Susan Blakeslee respectively); appear as Timmy's nameless, somewhat stereotypical, comically dimwitted suburban parents. However, Timmy's mother seems to be a lot more intelligent than her husband. Their first names are never given; however, in one time-travel episode it is revealed that "Dad" and "Mom", respectively, were their childhood nicknames and it has been rumored that their first names are Timothy Sr. and Tina Turner. In the pilot episodes of the series (on Oh Yeah! Cartoons), their faces were always just out of shot. Timmy's dad's age was revealed to be 42 in an episode released in January 2005. Chester McBadbat Chester (voiced by Frankie Muniz and subsequently Jason Marsden) is a friend of Timmy, a street-savvy schemer and opportunist. One of his most prominent features is his braces, which, despite his state of poverty, are quite technologically advanced, most likely because of A.J. His father is a failed baseball player and neighborhood outcast. A.J. Ibrahim A. J. (voiced by Haneef Muhammad and subsequently Gary LeRoi Gray) is another friend of Timmy, a very intelligent autodidact. A.J. has an incredibly advanced laboratory; much like the titular character in Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory, A.J. keeps his lab a secret. He is shown in several episodes to have scientific connections with the government. It is possible that A.J. designed modifications to Chester's braces, but this assumption is completely unofficial. Jorgen Von Strangle Jorgen Von Strangle (voiced by Daran Norris), is a high-ranking Fairy official (possibly the head of Fairy World; if not, probably its muscle), the strongest fairy in the universe and commander in chief of all fairies. He is married to the tooth fairy and his best friends are Cosmo and Wanda, as seen in the episode titled Odd Couple. Also worth noting is that he is the only male adult human-sized fairy that is ever seen on the show. He seems to be an obvious parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, in both thickly-accented voice and muscular physique. Denzel Q. Crocker Denzel Q. Crocker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), is the somewhat estranged school teacher of the class Timmy is in. He is the only adult in town (and, in fact, the only person in town outside of Timmy) who believes in Fairy Godparents; as a child, he had fairy godparents of his own when he was a child, but thanks to a time-travelling Timmy they were taken away. His Godparents were Cosmo and Wanda. While his memory of his godparents was erased, he managed to scrawl "Fairy godparents exist" on the back of a fairy detector, before losing his memory. He is therefore strongly suspicious of the amazing things that happen to Timmy, and he was almost successful in discovering about Timmy's godparents (in which case, they'd have to go away for ever). His trademark is having manic wild takes while loudly uttering the phrase "Fairy Godparents!" Crimson Chin The Crimson Chin (voiced by Jay Leno), is a superhero appearing in comics and televised entertainment enjoyed by Timmy Turner. He takes the responsibility of protecting the city of Chincinatti, taking the secret identity of Charles Hampton Indigo for the local newspaper, The Daily Blabbity. Timmy works as his sidekick, "Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder". Other characters * The Pixies (voiced by Ben Stein), are magical creatures similar to fairies, but unlike fairies, treat magic as if it was a business. The pixies, with the exception of one, the Head Pixie, are of nearly identical appearance, donning grey business suits, grey caps,black sunglasses, and square heads. Their various attempts to take over Fairy World have failed at the hands of Timmy, and they often end up being tortured by Jorgen von Strangle. The Pixies are possibly inspired by the agents from The Matrix. * Francis ,Francis is the school bully and Timmy's secondary nemesis. He rarely goes in the sun, making him having gray skin. He gives wedgies and otherwise tortures Timmy and his friends. Since getting Fairy Godparents, Timmy has been able to torture the bully thoroughly, pulling him up a flagpole by his underwear and having him stung by bees. Francis is shown to be a shoplifter and jailbird, and his clothes and underwear are ragged, making his bottom visible during several episodes. He is extremely stupid. In "Just Desserts", he becomes extremely overweight- more than he already was- making him unable to bully due to exhaustion and an inability to lift himself off the ground. * The Anti-Fairies The opposites of all fairies. They cause bad luck and live in Anti-fairy world. Each one has the opposite personality of their fairy counterpart; for example, Anti-Cosmo is smart, Anti-Jorgen is wimpy, and Anti-Wanda is dumb and "eats with her feets," as she put it. * Sanjay Punjabi (Dee Bradley Baker), Timmy's Indian back-up friend. * Elmer Cloud (Dee Bradley Baker), another back-up friend of Timmy's. * Bob (Dee Bradley Baker), Elmer's oversized boil, which has plans to take over the world by controlling Elmer's thoughts. * Principal Geraldine Waxelplax (Grey DeLisle), the principal of Timmy's school, and one-time love interest of Denzel Crocker. * Chet Ubetcha (Jim Ward), Dimmsdale's (vertically-challenged) News Anchorman. In one time-travelling episode it is revealed he is so short because of radiation from an early mobile phone. * Chip Skylark (Chris Kirkpatrick), resident musical hearthrob, who is famous for his incredibly shiny teeth. * Britney Britney (Tara Strong), resident pop diva. The name is either a tribute or parody to Britney Spears. * Dr. Bender (Gilbert Gottfried), Timmy's evil dentist. * Wendell (Gilbert Gottfried), the also-evil son and assistant of Dr. Bender. * Mark Chang the Alien (Rob Paulsen), Crown Prince of the extra-solar planet Yugopotamia, currently hiding out on Earth to avoid being forced to marry a highly agressive warrior princess. He was in love with Vicky. * Trixie Tang (Dionne Quan), Timmy's crush and the most popular girl at school. * Veronica (Grey DeLisle), Trixie's not-quite-so-popular friend who wants to be just like her to the point of obsession, and has a crush on Timmy. * Tad & Chad (Tara Strong & Grey DeLisle), two rich and popular boys at Timmy's school. * Tootie (Grey DeLisle), Vicky's little sister who is obsessed with Timmy. * Mama Cosma (Jane Carr), Cosmo's mother, who dislikes Wanda (or any potential wife of Cosmo with the exception of the female robots she built for him, for that matter) and often tries to split them apart. * Wandissimo Magnifico (Carlos Alazraqui), Wanda's old flame. Jorgen thinks he's sexy. * Remy Buxaplenty (Dee Bradley Baker), a spoiled rich kid who often ruins Timmy's activities, and was Wandissimo's godchild once. His parents are very reminiscent of the Howells from Gilligan's Island, down to the Jim Backus soundalike father. Has managed to get Wandissimo back, after a long and confusing plot against Timmy. * Adam West (himself), an actor who has taken the identity of his most famous character, Catman, as well as the Crimson Chin while filming the "Crimson Chin Movie". The character is a tribute to West's role as Batman. * Norm the Genie, (Norm MacDonald) a genie (also a jerk) who attempts to get back at Timmy for outsmarting him. Was under Crocker's command for a while. Claims to be fifty thousand years old. Has something against Canada ("They've had it too good for too long," he once said). Can't escape from magic lamps and an extremely abondent substance called "smoof." Lives in a lava lamp. Was once shipped to Canada, but didn't get the oppertunity to destroy it. *'Imaginary Gary' (Jason Marsden) It's a Timmy's Imaginary Friend in first appearance self-named episode "Imaginary Gary"; Imaginary Gary gets revenge on Timmy on 5 years. Imaginary Gary returns to get revenge in episode "Escape from Unwish Island" from episode name "Imaginary Gary Returns", Timmy battles Gary again on a Duel. * The Dinklebergs, The Turners' next door neighbors. No children. Mr. Turner has an ongoing rivalry with Mr. Dinkleberg, and in one time travel episode it was revealed he used to date Mrs. Turner in high school, before breaking up with her when he struck it rich. Mr. Turner uses every opportunity he can to make Dinkleberg miserable. When he ruled Dimmsdale for a day (as Ms. Dimmsdale), he forced Dinkleberg to turn a giant wheel. * The Mayor, The Mayor of Dimsdale, who is in love with his goat, Chompy. * Chompy, Dimsdale's mascot goat, who was once 'stolen' by Timmy. * Bucky McBadBat, Chester's Dad, the worst baseball player ever. He wants Chester to be a great baseball player, but Chester is equally bad. He permanently wears a paper bag over his head. He lives in a trailer and has been known to throw mailboxes. * Bouncer, (Butch Hartman) a bouncer for the cool kids at Timmy's school. He has a chart to explain the system. * Mr. Bickles, an effemminate drama teacher who gets a new lifelong dream about every week. * Gloria McBadBat,marrried to Bucky but she is now dead. * Cupid (Tom Kenny), an extremely effeminate fairy who promotes love throughout the universe. His arrogance contrasts his love-themed abilities. In "Love Struck" it is revealed that Cupid loses his powers if there is no love in the world. * Tooth Fairy von Strangle(voiced by Grey Delisle), one of the few adult-sized fairies. She is married to Jorgen. She is also a parody of Wonder Woman. * The April Fool (voiced by Daran Norris), a character that always pulls bad pranks and is sent back to Fairy World if they can't be completed. His nasal voice and trademark punchline, "What's up with that?", are modeled after comedian Jerry Seinfeld. * Dolores Day-Crocker (Carlos Alazraqui), Mr. Crocker's mother who worries over her son's obsession with fairies. * Doug Dimmadome (voiced by Jim Ward) is a millionaire that owns many things around Dimmsdale, including the Dimmsdale Ball Hogs. He also wears extremely tall hats, that stretch up off-screen no matter the angle. In one episode, he has an 80-story hat storage building. Jasper A hobo that likes to make bon-fires in the Turners kitchen corner. He was in "Dread and Breakfast". Category:list of farirly oddparents villains